


War's Cuteness

by EdenCrowleyFell



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdenCrowleyFell/pseuds/EdenCrowleyFell
Summary: War dances around her room one day after cleaning it up. She left the door opened though. Pollution heard and caught girlfriend dancing around their room. War sees her after a minute and gets embarrassed. Pollution giggles and calls her cute a bunch. War denying it in the process. But after a while they calm down without an agreement. Crowley and Aziraphale War's parents hear them from downstairs and findings it cute.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley/War (Good Omens), Pollution/War (Good Omens)
Kudos: 1





	War's Cuteness

War was sitting in her room listening to music. Heavy metal to be exact she loves it. She was dancing to it when her door opened. It was Pollution watching her with a plate of cookies her mama made. She laughed as War danced around. War gasped as she heard this. She turned down the music and looked to see who it was.

She blushed as she saw who it was. It was her girlfriend. She felt so embarrassed about it. " Lilith how long were you standing there?" War asked hiding her face in her hoodie. Pollution giggled as she spoke up. " Long enough to see your cute little dancing." She said finding it funny and cute that War was so embarrassed by it. War growled at this. She wasn't cute she was a warrior. Not a princess. " I am not cute!" War said knowing she's not. Pollution found this cuter though. " Aw your so cute Scarlet." Pollution said knowing that she was. " I'll show you who's cute Pollution." War said knowing she was going to. " Bring it." Pollution said knowing she shouldn't challenge War. But she likes to.

Then War tackled her and kissed her face a lot. This caused Pollution to laugh. " War no stop." Pollution said wanting her to stop but not really. War never stopped. Until she was tired of it. She sighed and closed her eyes. " Feel better now?" Pollution asked wondering if she's good. " Yeah I'm good. Tired though." War said knowing she is. " Alright we'll sleep here for now." Pollution said knowing they well. But War fell asleep before she said that. Pollution just laid there holding War. Aziraphale and Crowley heard everything a found it cute that the girls they had raised together and taught everything to were getting along and were in love.

The End


End file.
